Derailed Extraction
Derailed Extraction is the seventeenth storyline mission in Just Cause 3. Introduction Mission briefing on the map: "Zeno, exposed as a traitor, languishes in a rebel prison. Rosa has taken on the role of the political face of the rebellion, with Rico as its field commander. Teo summons Rico to Refugio Umbra on Rosa's behalf: an urgent matter requires his attention." You'll need relatively few ammunition in this mission. The Grappler and GE-64 can do most of the hard work. Walkthrough Rosa is doing a speech in front of a camera when Rico arrives. She asks people to ready themselves to fight for Medici. Then away from the camera, she tells Rico that nobody must wield the power of Bavarium. This is something Rico doesn't agree with, but he doesn't argue. Rosa explains that Di Ravello is moving a Train load of Bavarium to an unspecified "DRM airport" to be shipped out of the country. Rico has to derail the train before it reaches the destination. Mario wants to help, but he can't fly a helicopter, so Teo offers to pilot one. Grapple to the Urga Postolka and let him fly you to the destination. On the way, Teo says that he expects there to be trouble. He takes you to the nearest train tracks and tells you to board a train that will take you to the target train. The train will pass through a bavarium mine with two large Excavators. Get on the train and get to the second to last car. Soon another faster train will approach from behind. Teo informs you that you can detach train cars by shooting at the connections. Do this as soon as you're told to. This will take out the approaching train with minimal damage to yours. If you fail this, your train will lose several cars and you may have to grapple your way back to the train, which might not be easy. Along the way about 10 helicopters will attack. The easiest way to defeat them is to grapple them to the ground and retract. Another way would be to use a Urga Bkolos 2100, which is transported on the train, but be careful not to drive it. Eventually you'll get to the enemy train, which will pass you in the opposite lane. Grapple to it and plant some GE-64 on the locomotive. Get off and detonate. Trivia *If you do fall from the train, you might notice that the helicopters are attacking Rico, not the train, which you're still told to protect. *When you get to the train tracks, there's a CS7 Thunderhawk waiting on the tracks. It might be possible to do a part of the mission with that, but if you ignore it, the train will destroy it by ramming it out of its way. *Extraction is the Fast Travel used in Just Cause and Just Cause 2. *The map info mentioning a "DRM airport" is very odd, considering the DRM control police stations only. Even the military just uses the airports. *If you are being overwhelmed by the military, the second car is a missile car which can be hacked and missiles will shoot at the enemy. *Sometimes, explosions will occur in the first cutscene, causing the Postolka to smoke. **The helicopter, however, is able to survive long enough to get to the tracks. This could be considered a glitch. Gallery Derailed Extraction (Rosa speech).png|Rosa giving a speech. Derailed Extraction (passing through mine).png|Passing through a mine with Excavators. Derailed Extraction (grapple helicopters).png|Grappling helicopters. Derailed Extraction (helicopters actually attack Rico).png|Helicopters attack Rico while he's not on the train. Derailed Extraction (two trains).png|Two trains. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Just Cause 3 Story Missions